


Arrow Season 4 fan fic

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the season 4 opening episode that I wrote up a few months before the show started. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow Season 4 fan fic

  **Hey.**

 

**This is my version of the season 4 opening episode. I put in the recap like you would and the main cast just like you would get in the show. I don't own Arrow or any related DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously on Arrow Season 3

One year ago Oliver Queen aka The Arrow believes he can finally have a private life. That comes to an end when Sara Lance is killed by Malcolm Merlyn using a brainwashed Thea and Ray Palmer takes Queen Consolidated. Fighting Ras A Gul in a duel to keep Thea safe from death Oliver almost dies but is rescued by two old allies. However returning home to find his team has evolved since his "death" and Laurel Lance has taken up the mantel of the Black Canary.

At first, refusing to become the next Heir to the Demon led to terrible events. Blaming Sara's death on Oliver, former alley Quentin Lance exposed him as the Arrow but Roy took the fall and later fakes his death in order to absolve Oliver. After Thea is killed Oliver accepts the offer in exchange for Thea being restored via the Lazarus Pit. However working with Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa along with his fractured team and Ray Palmer now the Atom they stop Ras A Gul.

Certain Starling City is safe Oliver rides off into the sunset with very recent flame Felicity Smoak and hopes of beginning a new life.

Now season 4 begins.

Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen

Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance

David Ramsey as John Diggle

Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak

Willa Holland as Thea Queen

John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn

* * *

It's just another typical night in at Starling City docks as Teddy Reston is backed against a metal shipping container. The reason for his current problem is Laurel Lance garbed in the suit of the Black Canary and Thea Queen in her hooded red Artemis suit.

Having an arrow notched "Tell us where you got the high powered weapons" Thea ordered, her voice disguised by a device similar used by the League of Assassins.

"I'm not going to talk to masks. Your old Arrow buddy got my father killed is gone? Good I hope he rots in hell" Teddy spit out.

Giving a brief glance to her friend "You earned this one" Laurel said.

Thea lets lose the arrow which pierces the man's left ear causing him to scream in pain.

"You ever bring him up again I will find a more private spot to hit" Thea threatens, at the mention of her former boyfriend's sacrifice.

Teddy with obvious sweat dripping down his face nods.

"These military weapons are not found in your local circles and shouldn't even been released to the public yet. Who gave them to you?" Laurel asked.

"Fine. He just told us to go do our usual thing of robbing banks" the man said.

"Who?" Thea questioned, knocking another arrow.

"His name is… Damien… Darkh. I shouldn't even have told you that. He will kill me just like my bother. He murdered Kyle without a second thought as a warning for betrayal" Teddy said breaking down in tears of stress and paranoia.

"HIVE" Laurel said in realization.

Just then a black van pulls beside them as Diggle rolls down the window.

"Get in! I just spotted five police cursers headed this way" he said.

Thea and Laurel climb into the back of the van with slamming the doors shut as they drive off.

* * *

The early morning sun sprawls out across the beach of Coast City. The various crowds of people are enjoying some of their last summer time before having to go back to school or work.

However one person dressed in a gray T shirt and light weight cargo pants is trying to figure out a way to sit comfortably in an orange beach chair.

Glancing over "You still can't figure this out Oliver? Seriously?" Felicity asked, wearing a two piece blue bathing suit while relaxing in her own chair.

"The last time I was at a beach was a couple of months before the Gambit sunk" sighing "This beach is to open. It's too easy to be targets" Oliver said.

"Really! It's been five months that we've been gone! We agreed that you retired. You can't figure out how to be normal?" Felicity asked sharply.

"I spent time learning how to become a weapon and I've got ghosts from eight years that I'll never truly be free of" Oliver said.

"Ok I'm sorry. Could you at least try" she said, completely oblivious.

"Damn it. We've had this argument how many times? I need… to take a walk" he replied angrily then gets up.

She tries to speak but no words come as she watches him vanish into the crowd of people.

* * *

Oliver has walked for at least good half of a mile to an area of the beach that almost is vacant. Standing there watching the waves crash along the shoreline like a violent dance routine and the seagulls flying about.

"Most people don't wear sneakers in a place like this" a familiar voice said from behind.

Turning around to see not surprisingly Malcolm Merlyn dressed in a light blue button down shirt with brown kakis and dark flip flops. The usual self-assured smirk is on his lips but not enough to be cocky either.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"You told me you would be keeping track of my actions as the new Ras A Gul but I haven't got a single note. Not even a post card, I'm hurt" Malcolm replied.

"Sorry I forgot the address to hell but I'm sure I could look it up" Oliver replied grinning.

"Well I can't say you having a sense of humor isn't surprising" Malcolm said.

"What can I say? I'm happy" Oliver said.

"Are you sure?" Malcolm asked turning serious.

A moment passes "No I'm not" Oliver answered. For some reason he's never been able to lie to Merlyn.

"Or at least wasting away on a beach? I guess that would explain why despite being retired you've been training these past months like normal" Malcolm said.

"Your point?" Oliver asked sharply.

Pressing a finger to his chest "Because at your core you want to return to the hood. Back to Starling and end your relationship with Miss. Smoak" Malcolm replied.

"Even if I wanted to. The Arrow is dead" Oliver said.

"I'm sure you can become something else. Think about it" Malcolm said.

Oliver goes to reply but stops as the other man walks off as he returns to looking at the ocean clearly conflicted.

* * *

Oliver walks into the house quietly shutting the door behind him. Deciding it's just better to get this breakup over with he makes his way into the living room. He spots Felicity in her pajamas sitting curled on the couch reading a book. Suddenly Oliver spots a red laser on her head causing him to rush forward tackling her to the ground just as the window explodes from gun fire.

Removing his hand "Keep your head down and keep quiet" Oliver orders getting to his feet.

Two men in black military with semi-automatic rifle bust through the front door as another man steps through the broken window. Without warning Oliver quickly uses his closest opponent as a human shield just as the men open fire. Realizing they just shot their partner they stop firing and giving the former vigilante the opening he needs. Oliver moving forward jumps rapping his legs around one of the man's neck throwing him to the ground out of the fight.

By the time the last man drops his weapon and goes to draw his knife Oliver has already put him in a backwards chokehold before breaking the man's neck.

Standing up "Who were those men and did you have to kill them?" Felicity asked harshly.

"I have no clue and yes it was necessary" Oliver replied hearing movement.

Picking up a Walther P99 he turns to see Malcolm entering the room so he lowers the weapon.

"These men worked for Damian Darkh. This was a clear message to stay away from his business" Malcolm said.

"Oh don't worry we won't be going anywhere near him like ever which is the meaning of never or is it? Ending in 321" Felicity said.

Glancing at her direction "For you yes. Because were finished but me I'm going home. This fantasy retirement is not who I'm" Oliver said.

Marching forward "You can't. please. I love you. Isn't that enough?" Felicity asked in desperation.

"I don't love you. Felicity these past months proved that I would rather just prefer to move on" Oliver said.

She rushed out of the room breaking down in tears.

"Now you ready to get going?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes but I'm going to need a new suit" Oliver replied.

Malcolm throws a black duffle bag in front of him as Oliver crouching down then opens it smiling.

* * *

The next day around nighttime

Thea Queen wearing an extravagant red dress makes her way down the metal steps to their base that her bother designed as a backup one originally.

Glancing around to see it empty she heads towards the training section. Approaching a punching bag she kicks off her high heels then begins pounding it. Every strike most likely if it was person would be deadly. In these past few weeks she finally managed to get in touch with Walter Steel her ex-step father in order to buy back Palmer Technologies.

Ray gave back the company and she was able to very quickly remove the stupid decision of making Felicity Smoak the CEO. Now with Walter back being the CEO and her as a massive shareholder they renamed it Queen Industries. Of course dealing with John Deleon who is the new CEO of Stellmoor Industries and also on the List today is tiring. Makes her wish she could have just put arrows into the guy instead.

"Not even bothering to get changed" a voice spoke.

Twirling around only to find Laurel standing there dressed in her gray female business suit.

"I'm guessing you had a rough day?" Laurel asked.

"Oh you know just the typical jerks. What about you?" Thea answered.

Giving a tired sigh "It was fine. Actually able to get the Royal Flush gang behind bars but my dad called" Laurel replied.

"Let me guess still mad at you?" Thea asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's fallen back into drinking and actually threatened to have me arrested if they ever catch us. I told him if that's the case then it's better we never talk again" Laurel replied.

"You do know some that is on you for dressing up as Sara and tricking him?" Thea said, no malice to her words.

"Yes but I'm just tired of picking up the pieces of his mistakes" she replied.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I wonder if I'm glad I only get Email or phone calls from Ollie so I don't have to deal with it" Thea said bitterly.

"I can't say I blame you. He's my friend but just leaving us with no intention to return. I would understand if it was because of a need to get a clean start someplace else" Laurel said.

"Expect it's uh… let's just forget this topic ok. He decided to abandon us and we've got work to get done" Thea replied.

Laurel's phone vibrates causing her to pull it out and check the text message.

It reads " _Lyla got me a possible lead on HIVE. A supply of weapons coming in at the Bertinelli shipping and important warehouse. Be careful. I'm home with my daughter and unable to help._ "

Glancing up "Grab your gear. We've got a lead to track" Laurel said.

Smiling from ear to ear "I could use a good work out" Thea replied.

* * *

A few hours later in both their respective suits the Black Canary and Artemis having an arrow notched make their way through a warehouse. Suddenly all the lights turn on momently blinding them until they see a bald, pale skinned man wearing a long brown leather coat some feet away from them.

"Who are you?" Laurel asked extending her bow staff.

"I'm Farooq Gibran but you can just call me Blackout" the man replied.

"I thought you were dead. An overload from trying to drain too much of the Flash's powers" Laurel said.

"I was for a while until my body restarted itself" Farooq replied.

Thea lets lose the arrow which he ducks than shoots a ball of electricity towards them. They both roll out of the way in enough time then Laurel disappears behind some crates.

Meanwhile Thea keeps firing arrows at Blackout who moves to avoid them and responds with balls of electricity. The dance counties for a few minutes as neither gain any ground until Laurel having snuck up behind Farooq hits him in the back with the bow staff. Running forward Thea fires an arrow into his leg then once close enough proceeds to lay various strikes to his body as Laurel does the same. It's not enough as he kicks Thea in her abdomen then turns hitting the Black Canary with a blast of electricity sending her flying.

Screaming out Thea running over to her friend crouching down to find a weak pulse. Some of Laurel's suit has been burnt away leaving red hot flesh in its wake.

Approaching "Your concern for her life should have been for yours" Farooq said rising up his hand to fire a lethal blow of energy.

A rope arrow shoots through the skylight glass hitting the floor as a man glides down on it. Both Thea and Farooq's eyes widen in surprise, it could only be one person. Oliver several feet away is in a new suit. He's wearing a green short sleeve, suit and pants made out of Kevlar with a leather hood attached to the vest. There's emerald gloves on Oliver's hands. A recurve bow is in his left hand and an arrow filled quiver is on his back.

His eyes concealed behind a mask flare in anger "Get Canary out of here. I've got him."

Thea having her arm around a barely conscious Laurel leaves the room as the man in the dark leather coat turns to face the new arrival.

"So The Arrow returns from the dead" he said with a smirk.

"No he's gone. I'm the Green Arrow" the archer replied.

"Do you expect anyone to believe that?" he asked.

"No. Farooq Gibran you have failed this city" Oliver replied.

An arrow lands near the man's feet exploding sending Gibran off balance who responds with a blast of electricity. Narrowly missing it, Oliver fires an arrow which pierces Farooq's left shoulder. Farooq in pain begins throwing balls of energy at the emerald archer who is running right towards him. Closing in Oliver rolls forward bringing both his feet up straight into the man's upper body sending him to the floor then hits Farooq across the jaw hard with his metal bow.

Glancing down at the unconscious body Oliver turns firing a grapnel arrow out through the broken window than using his bow pulls himself up to the roof. Once he's on the roof the hooded archer disappears into the night.

* * *

He makes his way down the stairs than past the computers and into the medical section.

Setting his bow down on an empty table "How is she?" Oliver asked.

Glancing down at Laurel's sleeping form whose damaged suit been replaced with a simple shirt and pants, worry is on Thea's face.

"It could have been a lot worse if I didn't get her help" she replied.

"Good but the both of you aren't ready for a meta human yet. You should have let Barry handle it" he said.

Turning her head "Barry has got his own problems, he can't help us. In case you haven't noticed we've been doing just find on our own. So just go back to your girlfriend in fantasy land" Thea replied angrily.

Stepping back "Whoa speedy. Where is all this coming from?" Oliver asked concerned and oblivious.

"You left us. Not just for a while but with the intention of never coming back. That hurt I mean damn it Ollie I'm your sister and you just left your home, you left me" Thea admitted trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm sorry… Thea I just got caught up in a dream" Oliver steps forward embracing his sister in a hug as she breaks down "But I promise that I will never leave you or Laurel again , I'm so sorry."

After a few long minutes they break apart as Thea wipes the tears from her eyes but happy her brother's home.

Yawning "I better go get some sleep" Thea said.

"I'll stay here and how did you get the information on Blackout?" Oliver asked concerned.

Shaking her head "We didn't. It was supposed to be a tip on a gun running operation" a realization hits "Oh crap. It was them" Thea replied.

"HIVE" Oliver said for her.

"How did you know?"

"They sent men after us."

"Is Felicity is dead? Is that why your back?" Thea asked.

"No on both questions. I broke up with her. I'm back because this is who I 'am" Oliver replied.

"Night" Thea said walking off.

"Night" Oliver said sitting down in a chair and rests his head against a concrete beam.

* * *

It's early next morning Oliver knocks on an apartment door.

After a few minutes Diggle surprised steps out and quietly shuts the door behind him.

"How's Laurel's doing?"

"Good. She's awake but won't be able to go out on patrol for a while. I heard Lyla is back working at ARGUS?" Oliver asked.

"Since Ras A Gul she just couldn't sit around" Diggle replied.

"HIVE set a trap last night and I'm would like your help" Oliver said.

"I'll make this clear I'm far from forgiving you for kidnapping my wife as a part of your grand plan" Diggle said, a bit of anger seeping in.

"I know. And I'm not asking for your forgiveness" Oliver replied, guilt in his voice.

"But I never left the team. So I'll trust you to have my back but not as friends" Diggle said.

Extending his hand "Fair enough. Partners?" Oliver asked.

Shaking his hand "For now" Diggle replied.

* * *

In an office Quentin Lance sits across from a man while having a conversation. The man is dressed in a deep brown business suit with a red tie and blonde colored hair.

"Are efforts to set a trap for those vigilantes did not go as we expected" the main said.

Taking a sip of alcohol from a glass "I've learned that sometimes we have to be patient" Quentin said.

"A very good lesson to have learned. I feel I can share a certain truth with you that my real name is not John Deleon" he replied.

"Why did you change it?"

"Because four years ago The Hood mistaken my family and me for ruthless murders. So he killed my wife and my two daughters. I barely escaped with my life" the man explained.

Disturbed "I'm sorry for your loss. What is your real name?" Quentin asked.

"My real name is Damian Darkh" he replied.

"Well I look forward to counting to work with you Mr. Darkh and your secret is safe with me" Quentin said.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Hope you did.**

**This was born out of ideas that just wouldn't go to rest and the San Diego Comic-Con. Now I'm sure you've noticed that I removed Felicity Smoak well she's gone for good.**

**One of the reasons why I wrote this one shot is because of San Diego Comic-Con Arrow panel where it had discussions about costumes, a nod to Katie Cassidy for finally being able to play Black Canary, which was great. The part that ticked me off was most of it was about Olicity and how "awesome" of a character Felicity is for most of the panel. That put the nail in the coffin for me on the Olicty romance after season 3.**

**Felicity Smoak is not the reason I watch Arrow ever and never will be. So yea I'm firmly in the anti-Olicty. That's one of the reasons I wrote this because I wanted to see the show return to being about Oliver Queen and what made season 1 and 2 so great.**

**Now moving on. A quick run down about me giving Thea the Artemis code name instead of like Speedy is because Speedy just doesn't sound like it would work very well in the Arrowverse.**

**Quentin is deep in trouble. That was me ending it like any normal Arrow episode. Now if people want me to continue the beyond a one shot I will or if I just get the inspiration to do it I will.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
